DNA²
Editions Tonkam Carlsen Comics Grupo Editorial Vid Planeta DeAgostini Comics Editora JBC | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | first = 1993 | last = 1994 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} Animax | first = 7 October 1994 | last = 23 December 1994 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a science fiction manga series by Masakazu Katsura, which was later adapted into a 15-episode anime series. It was serialized across Shueisha's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine between 1993 and 1994, spanning a total of 5 volumes. The TV anime series ran on Nippon TV from October 7, 1994 to December 23, 1994 and was later followed by a three-episode OVA. Produced by Madhouse, it was directed by Jun'ichi Sakata, whereas the character designer and animation director for the series was Kumiko Takahashi. The series has also been aired in Japan on Animax, which has also aired the series across its respective networks worldwide, including its English-language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia (where the series received its English-language premiere). All 15 episodes are currently licensed in North America by Central Park Media and are available on a five-disc DVD set. Story Junta Momonari is a high school student with an unusual problem. Whenever he becomes sexually aroused by a woman, his "female allergy" kicks in, causing the poor boy to throw up. Needless to say, he is a complete failure with women, with no hope in sight. Then, one fateful day, Junta is confronted by an attractive girl in strange clothing who claims to be from the future. The girl gives Junta her name as Karin Aoi, and tells him about how the world has become terribly overpopulated in her time, to the point where having more than one child is a crime punishable by death. At the root of the problem is a family of "Mega-Playboys": people with sexual charisma and impulses that lead each of them to have 100 children that carry the Mega-Playboy DNA, causing them and all their descendants to each have 100 children as well. All this started with a single Mega-Playboy, whom Karin has travelled back into the past to deal with. Karin reveals to Junta that she is a "DNA Operator". Her job is to make alterations in people's DNA that will change their nature for the greater good of society. She intends to shoot the original Mega-Playboy with a DCM ("DNA Control Medicine") bullet that will alter his DNA in order to relieve him of his mega-playboy qualities, thus preventing the overpopulation problem from ever happening. She can then return to the future to receive the reward that will allow her to finally get the "nice husband, cute pet, and sweet, sweet home" she yearns for. She confirms Junta's identity, then, to his shock, promptly shoots him. It seems that Junta, the boy who couldn't look at a naked woman without throwing up, was destined to become the original Mega-Playboy later in his life. Escaping back to her time machine, Karin arrives to a message from her boss in the future. Her hopes for a commendation on a job well done are dashed when her rather upset employer points out that the DCM bullet she was supposed to use on the Mega-Playboy was left behind in the future. By shooting Junta with the wrong DCM bullet—one which Karin planned on using to create an ideal husband—rather than eliminating the Mega-Playboy, Karin actually created him! Now unable to return to the future until she sets things right, Karin decides to improvise by making Junta get together with the only girl who does not give him an allergic reaction: his childhood friend Ami Kurimoto (despite him not feeling any affection for her). But there is a slight problem: not even Karin herself is immune to the Mega-Playboy's charms! Characters ; : : A high school boy with a peculiar allergy to girls: he vomits when sexually aroused. He gains the ability to transform into the Mega-Playboy, practically at will, after being shot by Karin's first DCM bullet. However, each time he transforms, his Mega-Playboy DNA stabilizes more and more. ; : : A sixteen-year old DNA Operator from the overcrowded future, sent back in time in order to prevent the advent of the Mega-Playboy using DCM, however she brings back the wrong bullet from the future which accelerates Junta in becoming the Mega-Playboy. All she wants out of life is a nice husband, a cute pet, and a sweet home, but when she met Junta she falls in love with him–at first because of his Mega-Playboy powers, and finally because of him as a person. ; : : Junta's childhood friend and schoolmate, and, except for two instances, the only girl who doesn't bring about an allergic reaction in him. She is also the only girl immune to the Mega-Playboy's ability to seduce women, something Karin considers a key part in the plan to stop the Mega-Playboy. If Junta and Ami stay together, she can nullify the Mega-Playboy's charms and the future won't be overcrowded. ; : (Japanese), Veronica Lake (English) : One of the most popular and beautiful girls in Junta's school, and the ex-girlfriend of Ryuji. She falls in love with Junta because of his Mega-Playboy powers. Apart of this, she's a quite lonely girl; her mother died and her father works abroad. ; : (Japanese), Dan Green (English) : Tomoko's wealthy and possessive ex-boyfriend. Swears vengeance against Junta. Later gains powers that rival those of the Mega-Playboy after being accidentally shot by a second DCM bullet. ; : : A friend and classmate of Ami's who has an embarrassing problem similar to Junta's allergy: she farts whenever she gets nervous. She and Junta spend some time together trying to help cure each other of their problems. She's very talented in gymnastics. ; : : Karin's boss from the future. ; : :The AI of Karin's time traveling ship. ; : : The Mega-Playboy's youngest daughter and Junta's 101st child (counting 純). In the anime, she is Junta's great-granddaughter. ; : : A government official from the future who wishes to use the Mega-Playboy and his descendants for his own purposes. ; : : A friend of Junta who often pokes fun at Junta's bad luck with girls. ; : : Another one of Junta's friends. ; : : Junta's mother, she has raised him alone after being widowed. A kind woman, if somewhat of a meddler and tattletale sometimes. (Manga only) ; Competitor with Kotomi in gymnastics, tried to remove her competition with the help of her brother, a psychic interested by Junta's psychic soldier abilities. Episode titles TV episode titles #"The Girl from the Future - Karin" #"Mega-Playboy is Born! - Junta" #"On the Night of the Festival - Ami" #"Who Gets the Necklace? - Tomoko" #"Don't Tell a Soul! - Kotomi" #"What did Junta do to Kotomi?" #"I Want to Give You All That I Have!" #"You've Always Been at My Side" #"The Shot to Ryuuji's Heart..." #"Dangerous Ryuuji's Dangerous Power" #"Don't Turn Into the Mega-Playboy" #"Bye-Bye Mega-Playboy" OVA episode titles #"Another Time Machine" #"The Thing Forgotten a Century from Now" #"I'll Never Forget You" Manga The DNA² manga was published in Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump 1993 No. 36 through 1994 No. 29 and consists of 42 chapters collected in 5 tankōbon volumes: *Volume 1: ISBN 4088717562 *Volume 2: ISBN 4088717570 *Volume 3: ISBN 4088717589 *Volume 4: ISBN 4088717597 *Volume 5: ISBN 4088717600 References External links * Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Manga of 1993 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs ca:DNA² cs:DNA² de:DNA² es:DNA² fr:DNA² ko:DNA² id:DNA² it:DNA² ja:D・N・A² 〜何処かで失くしたあいつのアイツ〜 pt:DNA² ru:DNA² fi:DNA² sv:DNA² tl:DNA² zh:DNA²